Allussions
by Izzu
Summary: Personally he felt the that it's just 'proper' to relate Takatora with such outstanding and iconic historical figure...


Allussions

By Izzu

o

o

THUMP!

Professor Sengoku Ryoma glanced up from his desk as he gave Takatora a curious stare. "What is it? Did something bothered you?" He frowned, before glancing back to his laptop and replayed the recording of Takatora's _second_ test run using the Sengoku driver… which ended just _minutes_ ago.

He was silent for a moment, speeding up the recording to skim it in a glance before turning back towards his _boss_. "I see no problem here, the armour formed perfectly and you manage to hit the targets well. I mean, not bad for a beginner… after much practice you'll be great as any seasoned warrior! Takatora… I didn't realize you have this kind of talent!"

Takatora rolled his eyes at him as he poked again at the _driver_ he dropped on the desk. "Don't change the topic, you _know_ what is it that I _meant_."

Ryouma feigned ignorance again. "What? You didn't like the armour designs? I thought it was a stroke of genius! Pure inspiration! Worthy of being wielded by someone like you… even the _name_ I gave the form was perfect." He spun around in his chair before turning back towards Takatora.

"Don't tell me you don't like it, I've given everything that I could think off to make this one _perfect_ for you. I mean… I do that for _all_ my prototypes but yours is _special_. At least I'd expect some form of gratitude incoming…"

Takatora gave out a long sigh, staring up the ceiling for a few seconds before glaring at Ryouma. There's a limit to his temper and Ryouma often _love_ cutting it close. Yet he couldn't just lash out his frustrations at this person or the equipments and it's driving him crazy.

He took a long breath again, counting to ten inside his head to regain back his composure.

"Ryouma," he fumed. "I _thank_ you for all your efforts in creating these drivers, but… that's. Not. It. What is this—" Takatora suddenly gestured random things towards his Sengoku Driver again while making choking noises.

Ryouma stared in amusement at Takatora's face as it kept getting redder and redder until he couldn't help grinning. It always amused him whenever he could get Takatora become so flustered like this.

He laughed. "What're you trying to say… Ta-Ka-To-Ra?" Ryouma asked again in a sing-along voice.

Takatora gritted his teeth as he tried to word his thoughts properly. "Why is that… every time I started an action… that thing… I mean… not like I _minded_ the effects too much—at least it told me that the thing's working—but why…?"

Ryouma's eyes brightened as he finally caught on at what was it that bothered Takatora. His grin grew wider. "How'd you like it? I was hoping that you'd noticed the first time but you were so out of it the other day I didn't—I added those voice effects to match different lockseeds and what type of arms that can come out from it. Call it a hobby or something…"

Takatora's expression didn't change. "Are you sure? And it's not just _you_ playing some kind of joke on me that you _alone_ find it amusing?"

Ryouma gasped as he made an exaggerated expression of shock. "Honestly! If you don't believe me, you can try use some other _different_ lockseeds to try—and I'd like to point out that the first lockseed you use will determine the _main_ form your armour will take. That aside, I chose that Melon lockseed _especially_ for you. Thus a special tweak that only _you_ will get."

Takatora eyed him suspiciously. "_Really_? Then, mind explaining what's with the whole '_Divine Providence'?_ If that's not some of your stupid jokes I—"

"Shouldn't that be very apt for you? I mean, it's not _just_ because of your _major_ involvement in the project, but also because I find that you looked best with a _traditional Japanese_ armour design…"

"Cut to the chase, Ryouma. I don't have all day to entertain all your nonsense—"

"You know who is Date Masamune, right… Takatora?" Ryouma asked suddenly.

Takatora eyed him warily. "That iconic figure from the Warring States era? Yes… why?"

Ryouma giggled. "Don't you think you and that Date Masamune had _a lot_ in common?"

Takatora sneered at him.

"I was right. This _is_ one of your stupid jokes. And now every time I have to use the armour I had to bear with _that!_ Thank you…" Takatora snapped before turning around to leave. Ryouma grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Aww… don't you like it? I thought with the similarity between Date and _you_ as well as the things we _are_ going to achieve, I thought you'd appreciate it. It's like… how do people say it, as a _charm_ so that you'd also achieve greatness and success as Masamune did. I even had your main scheme be all white as homage to Date Masamune's _black_ army…"

Takatora gave him the side-eye. "Don't lie. With all that fancy words you spouting you just want to _tease_ me with it, right?"

Ryouma giggled. "Ah, you caught me then. But then again… it's _too good_ to let go of such chance. I mean… Takatora, you're our little _daimyo_ yourself! After your father steps down and retire, you'll be inheriting everything that Yggdrasil have had to offer; and that don't just cover Zawame City. And you _ARE _ the _eldest_ son."

Takatora snorted. "Haha… everything is so amusing to you, right? Well, I let you off on this one… but that doesn't mean you get to pull even more pranks on me. And don't go calling me _daimyo_ again for any reason. You're not even a proper _retainer_ yourself," he hissed and started to walk away, before coming back to take his Sengoku driver.

Takatora headed straight to the door to leave before Ryouma could have anything else to say.

Watching him walking away, Ryouma grinned. "But you're still my favourite little _lord_. What harm could you get for someone like me to wish for you to receive _divine providence_?"

Takatora didn't answer as he closed the door behind him.

xxx

Outside, Takatora paused in front of the elevator door before staring back at his Sengoku Driver. "Date Masamune… me? What divine providence?" He pushed the elevator button and entered as the door opened.

As he waited till the elevator arrived at the floor his office was, Takatora recalled the moment when he saw the mysterious girl and the ominous feeling he felt since. He bit his lips.

His knowledge on Japanese modern; as well as the ancient, history were not that extensive but at least he knew a bit about Date Masamune. An outstanding tactician who was well known as the 'one-eyed dragon', due to his missing one eye.

To be associated with that kind of person would indeed be flattering, but even for such a famous historical figure there were ups and downs. 'Divine providence' or whatever… all those things don't come without a cost. And even if he was meant to follow the same footsteps as that _Lord_ Date Masamune, he certainly didn't want to share the _exact_ same _fate_ as the man had...

For a brief second Takatora thought about his brother, Mitsuzane… and he recalled that Date Masamune had _also_ a younger brother and he—

Takatora hastily brushed the thought aside before he could think about the bad thoughts. The elevator door opened as he walked out towards his office.

Well, whatever fate in store for him in the future… at least there was one thing he hoped won't have to happen to him. He was still… very much _fond_ of both of his eyes. Preferably, he'd rather the similarity he had with Date Masamune cease now.

Stupid Ryouma for making him seriously pondering about nonsense like this.

* * *

A/N: After knowing that Yuki played Date Masamune in Basara stage and noticing that Zangetsu/Shin-Zangetsu did have similarity with Date's armour and a bit digging up on Date showed some even more interesting stuff... yeah, can't resist.


End file.
